


Wicked

by motorcitydreams



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorcitydreams/pseuds/motorcitydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris intends to show Alex that he's not the only one willing to play games. Sabin/Shelley slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> For Blackened Skies, because she is awesome. This little drabble was all inspired by an RP.

Being that Chris was such a heavy sleeper, he didn't even realize that his phone had been moved until he heard it buzzed. Yawning, the blue eyed male stretched before sitting up. He noticed immediately that Alex wasn't in the bed beside of him and idly wondered where he'd gone. Before Chris really had time to consider the options, his phone buzzed again, almost insistently. It was a text from Alex.

_Guess the code and get the prize. x_

Chris' brows furrowed together as his half-asleep mind tried to process what was going on. Evidently Alex was playing some kind of game with him. A plethora of numbers ran through Chris' mind as he tried to guess what the code that Alex was talking about was, but he just couldn't seem to come up with the proper answer. And then the most likely possibility hit him like a ton of bricks. Maybe it was a long shot, but this was the only sequence of numbers that made sense. Even though Alex wasn't one for being sentimental, he had seemed to make a big deal out of his and Chris' anniversary.

Chris quickly punched the numbers in and waited with bated breath. Only seconds later, a photo popped up on the screen of his cell phone, and it was all that Chris could do to keep from moaning aloud. The picture displayed on his screen was of Alex standing in the same pose he was in in the picture that Chris had posted earlier, with his hand over his cock, which Chris noticed was half-hard.

"Tease," Chris mumbled under his breath. He knew immediately what Alex was trying to do, and when two more pictures popped up, Chris couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips this time. Alex had sent Chris a picture of himself, masturbating, and another of him standing in all his naked glory, completely hard and looking every bit as tempting as Chris told him that he was.

"Goddamn it, Alex," Chris cursed. He could feel his cock twitching in his shorts, and he bit his lip to stop himself from slipping his hand in and slowly stroking himself. But the idea was so, so tempting….

Before he realized it, Chris had discarded his shorts, leaving him fully naked. He angled his phone in the proper position, and then snapped a picture, taking extra care to make sure that Alex could see the pre-cum leaking from the tip of Chris' cock. Then, with a smirk, Chris typed a message to precede the picture before he sent it.

_Two can play this game, Lex. Your move._

And with a triumphant smile, Chris pressed send.


End file.
